


His Crazy World

by xXCazXx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: :D, Being Bi myself yanno?, F/F, Fluffy, Gay, Headcanons galore!, I'll put all the important info in Chapter 0 okie, Just letting it be known that I support the entirety of the LGBTQ+ community!!, M/M, Multi, Of course it's gay but, Warning about triggers in Info Page!, also, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXCazXx
Summary: An excuse for me to write about my ocs and they aren't just EW OCs but that's where I use them a lot so.Also, I have a lot of odd and maybe dumb headcanons but I like writing about fluffy gays and their crazy lives so uvu here's this book here.I promise the content will be better than this summary anfjsaknm.





	1. 0 : Information!!

So... hello! I'm the author, or, Caz.  
This isn't my first time writing but it's been a while since I've decided to really do a series. I hope you all enjoy!

========

Firstly, in case you didn't see it in the tags, there may be some triggering stuff like (and I try to avoid explicit scenes with these, only mentions!): 

-  _mentions of drug abuse_

_\- mentions of abuse of all kinds_

_\- mentions of rape or non-con._

_\- Any '-phobic' or '-ist' things (e.g. Transphobia, Racism, Sexism, etc.)_

_\- certain fetishes which I will not allow, only the very... i n t e r e s t i n g  ones._

 

and some others that I may not think of now.

I realize that not many things upset me which upsets others so I will consult with a few of my friends before posting to make sure that I'm doing all I can to keep my viewers comfortable.

\---

OC's info!: 

For this, I'll describe their skin tone, eye color(s), skin details, hair type and color(s), and use three words to describe them.  
(Or I'll just use the description given by my friend whom the OC belongs to!)

 

**Todd (Friend's OC)**

 

-Trans Male (and he's a v good boi)

\- Gay

-Tall and round (6'1)

-Tan (and is covered in freckles).

-Hair is long and wavy - Dark brown.

-Eyes are Dark brown as well.

'

-funny

-sarcastic

-scientific

 

**Allen (Friend's OC)**

\- Male 

\- Gay

\- Short and curvy (5'8) 

\- Pale-skinned

\- Hair is short and wavy - Auburn Brown

\- Eyes are emerald Green

'

\- annoying

\- loud

\- "plus $10 in the swear jar"

 

**Khylie (Friend's OC)**

\- Female 

\- Bisexual (more towards gay though)

\- A bit above average and curvy (5'7) 

\- Dark-skinned

\- Hair is short and curly - Very Dark Brown

\- Eyes are Dark chocolate brown

'

\- sassy

\- hard-headed

\- very gay

 

**Cassie (OC / Persona!!)**

\- Female

\- Bisexual 

\- Tall (for female average - 5'10) and thicc (but muscle thicc -aka: looks soft but kicks hard)

\- Lightly Tanned skin and very few freckles on face

\- Hair is shoulder length and very curly - Ombré Dark brown to Blonde (au natural!)

\- Eyes are Hazel brown

'

\- A SOFTIE

\- Blunt

\- Kindhearted

 

**Jordan (OC)**

**-** Male

\- Pansexual (Still questioning but that's what he says)

\- Tall and muscular (6'2)

\- Pale skin

\- Piercing Green eyes

\- Hair is Jet Black, straight, and shoulder length

'

\- A jerk tbh

\- BUFF

-  _Can_ be nice when he wants to be.

(Bonus: -Protective)

 

**Toby (OC)**

\- Trans Male (fabulous!)

\- Gay and Proud!!!

\- Above average and fit but not overly muscular (5'11)

\- Lightly Tanned skin with freckles  **all over**

\- Bluish-Silver eyes, though the left one has brown spots in it. (A form of partial heterochromia.)

\- Hair is long and wavy, silky, and is dark blonde.

'

\- A sweetheart!

\- A model (literally, Insta Famous!)

\- Very confident

 

=======

The important headcanons!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Height:  **tallest to shortest**

\- Jordan (6'2)

\- Todd (6'1)

\- Edd (6'0)

\- Mark (5'11 and a half!)

\- Matt (5'11 and a half!)

\- Jon (5'11)

\- Toby (5'11)

\- Cassie (5'10)

\- Eduardo (5'9 and three quarters!)

-Tord (5'9 and a half!)

\- Tom (5'9)

\- Allen (5'8)

\- Khylie (5'7)

 

Pets:  
\- Ruby and Rocco (Tord's - African Bush Viper (2 yrs old) and Central Bearded Dragon (4 months old))

\- Mash Potato and Gato + the other lab rats (Todd's - Miniature Chow Chow (1 yr old)  and Lab Rats(5 months))

\- Smore (Toby's - Australian Shepard (9 yrs old)

\- Dave, Beethoven and McBeth (A Brindle Great Dane (3 yrs. old) and twin St.Bernard puppies (5 months.))

\- Cole (Jordan's - Black Palm Cockatoo (2 yrs old.))

\- Ringo (Edd's - Black and grey Tabby Cat (4 yrs old))

 

A few Hcs / facts:  
  


\- Tord's eyes are Forest Green and Ocean Blue (Right and Left respectively).

\- Tord has light freckles on his face but more on his body.

\- Tom's short, a bit chubby, but also a bit strong, especially when his possessing buddy or his 'monster side' is out

\- Tom's height doesn't deter him from having a sassy attitude and a smug grin when he... shows his affection.

\- Matt likes biting people.

- Edd's swallowed a little more paint and ink than he'd like to admit

- Mark and Matt were once caught spending the entire day sharing makeup techniques

- Tord does _not_ like drinking at _all_ and it's hard to get him to drink ever, maybe the occasional Red Wine but.... naaaah.


	2. A Warm Welcome....Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang is introduced and they are given a warm welcome to the neighborhood!  
> ...  
> Well... most of them anyways.

It seemed like just another day on Durham Lane.

  
The light rain showers of April bringing a cool breeze and clouds to weigh out the blistering heat that the sun could bring.

  
Edward Gold, or, Edd, was relaxing on the couch watching something- probably Spongebob- on TV with his three roommates:  
Thomas “Tom” Rosewell  
Matthew “Matt” McGreaves  
Tord (Thorfrid) “Tord” Lawrence   
  
Well.. they were a little more than roommates but who needed to know?

Their neighbors on their right were also together,  
Todd, Mark, Jon, and Eduardo (In height order.)

  
But what they didn’t expect was for a moving truck to pull up in front of the used to be vacant and large home.  
Edd and Eduardo peeked out of the windows of their respective homes, confused as to why someone would be moving in and who?  
They saw another car pull up, a Flex Fuel© Ford Explorer.  
  
The doors opened to reveal five people:  
  
A tall, pale male with long-ish black hair and a very muscular build.  
A tallish female with slightly tanned skin, hazel eyes, ombré colored curly hair and a curvy build.  
A short …guy(?) with short wavy auburn brown hair and green eyes.  
A tall guy (who Edd thought looked a lot like Tord) who was a bit shorter than the first but he had lightly tanned skin, odd but pretty eyes and long, sandy brown hair.  
And lastly, a short, dark-skinned female with dark brown eyes and short black hair.  
  
The two females walked inside first, leaving the other three to get the suitcases out of the trunk.  
There’s a lot that’s being moved inside and Edd wonders if he should get the other three to go offer to help.  
He tells the other three that they’re going to help their new neighbors.  
  
“We have new neighbors?”   
  
“Yes, we do. Now let’s gooooo-”  
  
Edd dragged the other three outside, also thinking about friendly introducing themselves to their new neighbor bunch.  
“ _CASSIE STOP IT-“_  
 _“ I WANT THE OREOS, KHY-“_  
 _“COULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!?”_   
**_“YOU SHUT UP!!!”_**

Edd and his three housemates shared a nervous glance.  
  
“Don’t worry. This is normal.”   
  
They looked over to see the tallest one holding a large box.  
  
“ _Oh, hi_.”   
  
He nods at them and goes into the house.  
  
“Hi there!” a sweet voice called out to them.  
  
Tord seemed to tense up almost instantly.  
Somehow, Edd noticed,  
  
 _“You okay?”_  
  
 _“Yeah just…. Don’t panic.”_  
  
That immediately set off red flags for Edd, him making sure to be cautious as he turned around.

  
“… _Hi?_ ” the tall dusty-blonde haired male said again, sounding unsure.  
  
“Oh.. um.. hello.” Edd replied, being very cautious.  
  
The male glanced over at the other three, seeing stoic or confused and one anxious expression.  
He sighed, feeling uncomfortable and a little unwelcomed.  
“ _S-sorry-_ ” he grabbed a box and went inside the house as the tallest came back out.  
  
He looked a bit confused to see one of the cheeriest people he’s ever met looking so… sad? Maybe? Sad’s a strong word… disappointed is better.  
“Did something happen out here?”  
  
“ _No_.” Edd said simply.  
  
The male narrowed his eyes in suspicion before shrugging and getting the suitcases out the trunk of their vehicle.  
  
“Hey!” The short male greeted them happily, “I’m sure you haven’t gotten any introductions and I’m bad at them but I’ll try,” he clears his throat, “I’m Allen, the tall, ‘spooky’ guy is Jordan, the one with the pretty eyes is Toby. The girls are Cassie- the tall one- and Khylie, the fiery one.”   
He seems proud of himself.  
  
“ _It is him-_ ”  
  
“Tord what are you-?”  
  
“Tord? Hey Toby! Isn’t this your-”  
  
Tord quickly covers the talkative male’s mouth.  
“ _He knows._ ”  
  
“Mmhmm?”  
  
“ _Yes.._ ” he moves his hand, “Sorry I’m just… not ready to talk to him yet.”  
  
“But he’s been dying to see you!”  
  
“…S-still.”  
  
“Tord? What is he talking about? What is he to you?”  
  
“ _…My brother._ ”  
  
“…oh-“  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Edd decided not to press further, “Hey um… Allen? Do you guys need any help?”  
  
“ ** _Please-_** “ He handed Edd the box he was holding.  
  
Edd smiles and motions for the others to help.

 

  
~~~~~~

 

  
It’s about half an hour later when all the boxes and suitcases are inside the house.  
  
Jordan doesn’t say much during that time. _Much less talkative than Allen.  
_  
Toby wasn’t seen despite definitely being inside the house……right?  
  
“Where did he go?”  
  
 _Or maybe not…_  
  
“Toby right? He said he was going on a walk.” The tall female- _Cassie_ \- spoke up from the couch.  
  
“Oh,” came Allen’s lame reply.  
  
“But that was a while ago.”  
  
“I’ll go look for him.”   
  
Jordan stood and stretched, before Tord stopped him.  
  
“ _I-I’ll go._ ”  
  
“…… ‘aight.” He sat back down, perfectly fine with not having to leave the house already.  
  
Tord took a deep breath and left.  
  
  
~~~ _Woah POV Change (Tord’s POV)_ ~~~  
  
  
I began my slow, anxious paced walk towards the park.   
_‘I hope he’s still there- I really don’t want him to leave already._  
 _Why didn’t I say something earlier??_  
 _He’s my brother for Ringo’s sake!_ ’

  
I take a moment to look around.   
‘ _The park is so much prettier than I remember._ ’

“ _Beautiful, isn’t it?_ ”  
  
I turn my head quickly, almost fast enough to give me whiplash.

I see him standing a foot or two away from me.  
I also realize that we’re standing on a bridge over the narrow water-way which connects the two larger ponds that make the park that much more cozy.  
  
No words are said between us.  
He’s not even looking in my direction.

**He’s always been so scarily good at masking his emotions when he wanted to.**

I’ve… grown soft.

  
“I’m guessing you came here because you heard I was here? Or did you happen to have just wanted to take a stroll in the same park as me..?”   
  
“…I.. I came to talk to you.”  
  
“…Oh..? What about?”  
  
“I should’ve said something to you earlier- even just a greeting? Your my brother and I shouldn’t have been so.. _shocked_ to see you..”  
  
“… I know you were probably still mad at me for leaving you those years ago.”  
  
“Yeah that was… a real douchebag move.”  
  
“… _Sorry_.”  
  
“ _Stop apologizing_.”  
  
He looked at me with a look of confusion. Kind of like an animal when you make a weird noise.  
“You said you were sorry earlier too. It’s.. annoying.”  
  
He smiled a bit,  
“Not as annoying as you.”  
  
“Ohhh hahaha- you’re hilarious.” I barely noticed how the smile so suddenly appeared on my face.  
  
“Come on, we should head back so you can hear more of my jokes.”  
  
“I’ll head back if you _don’t_ make anymore jokes.”  
  
“Hmm… _no promises._ ~”  
  
I groaned dramatically, and we both ended up laughing.  
  
“Hey um,” he began, “We were all going to go out for some food since we haven’t been grocery shopping yet… do you guys want to come with us?”  
  
“Dinner? I’m sure the others won’t mind.”  
  
Toby smiled at me again before we started heading home.

 

  
~~~ _Meanwhile (3rd POV)_ ~~~

 

  
Edd was pacing.  
  
Tord wasn’t back yet and it had been at least **25** minutes!  
  
Okay so… maybe he wasn’t gone long but Edd was panicking.  
  
“They haven’t been gone that long.”  
  
“I know but it’s just- I’m still worried.”  
  
“Well, brace yourself to worry more then.” Allen hums.  
  
“W-what do you mean?”   
  
“Knowing Toby, they might be out there just… talking… for an hour and a half- or maybe they’re taking a walk around the city.” Jordan answered.  
  
“Edd, he’s _Tord_ for goodness sake! He’ll be fine whether they’re a few blocks away or half way to Albuquerque.”  
  
Edd only paced more, until the door opened to reveal two awfully similar looking people.  
  
“ _Oh thank goodness-_ ”  
  
“Hey!” Toby chirped, Tord waving awkwardly afterwards.  
  
“Good thing you’re back- Edd nearly lost his mind while you were gone.” Tom chuckles.  
  
“… For twenty minutes?”  
  
“ _Almost half-an-hour!_ ” Edd says exasperatedly.  
  
“…Okay… Well- guess what guys? We’ve been invited to dinner!”  
  
“We haven’t picked the place yet either-”  
  
Cassie speaks up, “I thought we were goin’ to **Chili’s**?”  
  
Allen shakes his head, “I thought _Olive Garden_ was the pick?”  
  
“ _We’re **not** going to Red Lobster_??” Khylie says, gasping and placing an a hand on her chest while feigning an offended look.  
  
Toby sighs, “ _See?_ ”  
  
Tord chuckles, “I know what that’s like.”  
  
“And I’d rather go somewhere a little more… private?”  
  
“Really? Why?”  
  
“N-no reason-”  
  
“Tobias don’t you lie to me. Why?”  
  
“…I-I might be a… a little… tiny bit…… _famous_..?”  
  
“…What.”  
  
“I’m a model, Tord! Fans pop out of nowhere!”  
  
“…What kind of model though-”  
  
“He’s not a nude model, if that’s what you’re asking.” Jordan says nonchalantly.  
  
“I……I don’t know how I feel right now.”  
  
“Well I feel like you should go home and get your clothes ready for dinner! At 6!! Be ready!”  
Toby pushes them out and smiles before closing the door.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
“Well… Should we go get our stuff ready?”  
  
“… _Nah_.”  
  
“Let’s wait until 5.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Then it’s settled.”

  
…

  
“I want ice-cream-“  
  
“Me too!”  
  
“Matt and I will get popsicles.”  
  
“ _Let’s gooo_!” Edd pushes them into their house so they can go do everything that they’re not supposed to.  
  
 ** _Oh boy._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I actually follow the plan I have, the neighbors won't be seen until chap. 3 or 4.


End file.
